User talk:80.222.43.173
__TOC__ No Real Life Info Hi, and welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki! There's ' ' around here. We really appreciate your contributions here, but we have a no IRL, or no "In Real Life" policy. IRL pictures are also not allowed in articles but they are allowed for personal use. If you have any concerns feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Also, please review our policies so that you understand them completely to avoid any future mistakes. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact an administrator for help. ''Sysops'' names are represented in green and ''bureaucrats'' names are represented in cyan. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! : 15:31, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Please do not compare the Call of Duty universe with real life info. 15:42, August 31, 2015 (UTC) No Real Life Info Hi, and welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki! There's ' ' around here. We really appreciate your contributions here, but we have a no IRL, or no "In Real Life" policy. IRL pictures are also not allowed in articles but they are allowed for personal use. If you have any concerns feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Also, please review our policies so that you understand them completely to avoid any future mistakes. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact an administrator for help. ''Sysops'' names are represented in green and ''bureaucrats'' names are represented in cyan. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! : Please read our real life info policy. This is your third notice on the matter. 09:38, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::If you continue to ignore warnings, you will receive a short block from the wiki. Please refrain from adding real life info into articles. 10:00, April 20, 2016 (UTC) No Real Life Info Hi, and welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki! There's ' ' around here. We really appreciate your contributions here, but we have a no IRL, or no "In Real Life" policy. IRL pictures are also not allowed in articles but they are allowed for personal use. If you have any concerns feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Also, please review our policies so that you understand them completely to avoid any future mistakes. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact an administrator for help. ''Sysops'' names are represented in green and ''bureaucrats'' names are represented in cyan. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! : Last warning. If this continues you will be blocked. 12:17, November 12, 2016 (UTC)